Inside Out - Life Of The Monsters
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: A series of 25 drabbles, surrounding most of the characters, reflecting on the monster's thoughts and relationships. Happy New Year Everyone, and for the sake of the Man in the Moon, please review!
1. Prayer

**Hey there! It's me again...and again...y'all can't get rid of me MWHAHA. Ahem. Anyway, I just whipped out drabble after drabble, and decided to make it a series. There's going to be twenty-five drabbles in the series, all different characters, all different lengths. So I hope you enjoy! **

**And, for the Man in the Moon's sake, please, PLEASE REVIEW! JOIN THE REVIEW REVOLUTION! **

**~Cel**

When he was but a young…whatever he was, he loved to swim through the rivers, hunt with his family through the lust forests of what is now South America. Everything was beautiful, and animals of all kinds lived in the freedom of nature.

However, when he was but twenty-nine and ready to take leadership of the troupe from his father, he was forced to migrate into the frigid North with his troupe. It was then that he was separated from his family by human hunters. He was frozen in a block of ice while joyfully running to what he thought was his troupe, looking for him. Twenty-thousand years later, he finds out that humans have never changed.

He since learned that humans hunted most of the animals he had ever seen in his youth to extinction. Today, that was happening all over as humans expanded their territories into other animals. Back in his day, whenever another troupe invaded another's territory, they would be chased out. The animals today couldn't chase the invaders out – they'd be skinned alive.

As Link looked out upon the world through solemn eyes, he felt a bit of uneasiness. He prayed to whoever would listen that, now the humans were ruling the earth, they were teaching their children how to properly take care of it. Link missed the lush forests and clear waters. Perhaps, if the new generation would listen, then they could save the earth before they hunted it to extinction. As Link's father had taught him centuries ago, "We only get one world."


	2. Psychotic

**Here's another drabble. I had fun writing this one. It's a Link/Doc friendship, so...yeah. This song is awesome. That's all I've got. Read. And REVIEW. **

**Songs belong to Andrea Boccelli and PSY, not me, though that'd be awesome. **

**~Cel**

Dr. Cockroach was in his room, diligently working away at his desk. Skinny test tubes, flasks and beakers all sat around him, neatly organized on his desk. The test tubes stood straight in their racks and each flask or beaker was neatly labeled. In each container, there was a liquid of some sorts, and only he knew exactly what they were. Dr. Cockroach looked through the eye of his microscope, briefly turned away to scribble down something in his tattered notebook, and then returned his gaze to the slide. His antennae twitched in concentration as he examined a very interesting specimen.

Behind him, sitting on a shelf near the door, was a small music player. Monger had bought it for him not too long ago as a New Year's gift or something of that sort. Currently, it was quietly playing some soothing, operatic music. "_Con te partiro paesi che non ho mai __veduto e vissuto con te adesso sui li vivro_…" Dr. Cockroach found that listening to some soft music helped him concentrate, and this song was particularly beautiful. He peered into the eyepiece of the microscope once more. He adjusted the perception setting on the slide just a bit and then scribbling down some more notes.

Unbeknownst to Dr. Cockroach, there was a certain amphibious ape sneaking silently into his room. His dark brown eyes gleamed with mischief as he sidled into the mad scientist's room, approaching the music player sitting on the shelf. Link glanced at Dr. Cockroach, making sure he wasn't about to be spotted. Dr. Cockroach was still calmly working, now switching out the slides and beginning to examine a new specimen. Link grinned impishly, then turned to the music player. In his hand, he held a gleaming silver CD. He paused for a moment, listening to the song. "_Con te partiro su navi per mari, che io lo so no, no, non esistono piu con te io li vivro._"

Link scrunched up his nose and made a silent gagging motion behind the doctor's back. He had to hold back a snigger when Dr. Cockroach still didn't notice him. Link patiently waited until the song ended. Before the CD could cycle to its next track, Link popped open the music player. He removed the CD with the crappy music on it and placed it down on the shelf. He placed the CD in his hand into the music player. Before pressing play, he turned a small knob up to the maximum volume. Grinning malevolently, Link closed the lid and glanced once more at Dr. Cockroach. He was reaching forward, moving a beaker to get another slide. Link then pressed the play button.

"_OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! GANGNAM STYLE! OP OP OP OP OPPAN GANGNAM SYLE_!" The Korean song blared out of the speakers of the music player, reverberating off the metallic walls of the scientist's room and making it ten times louder. Dr. Cockroach shrieked in surprise, jumping at the sudden loud noise that sounded like explosions with every word. He startled so hard that his hand knocked the microscope off of the desk and sent a flask teetering dangerously close to the edge. He managed to compose himself just in time to catch the microscope and the flask just as it fell. He placed the items back on the desk and whirled around. His hazel eyes glowed like molten lava, and his chest heaved from the shock. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, making his antennae twitch in irritation.

Dr. Cockroach's eyes immediately fell upon Link, who was bent over and holding his sides. Tears streamed from his eyes as he roared with laughter. The lyrics to the insane song echoed in the room, pounding through the scientist's body. He nearly shook with rage as he turned away from his desk. Link managed to open one eye to see an extremely irate Dr. Cockroach advancing on him. He breathed heavily, rolling up the sleeves of his lab coat and sweater. Link's laughter died off – the Doc looked seriously angry. Though he wasn't strong physically, he still had a massive hodgepodge of chemical concoctions on that desk behind him. Link was pretty sure one of them turned anyone who came into contact with it a hot pink color.

"Hey, Doc, I was just…uhhh...I should go." Link said quickly as Dr. Cockroach yelled a manic battle-cry and lunged at him, wildly brandishing his fists. Link leapt out of the way as the mad scientist proceeded to chase him around his room.

"_HEEEY SEXY LADY! OP OP OP OP OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE_!"

"You _psychotic_ amphibious humanoid freak of nature! You _never_ disturb a mad scientist while he is in the middle of an analysis! It's a matter of life and death! Interrupting my peace with this ridiculous nonsense of a song?! Come here and sit still for the doctor while I _kill you!"_ Dr. Cockroach screamed, still chasing Link around the room. The poor fish-ape quickly got the idea and hightailed it out of the room before Dr. Cockroach could seize one of the beakers full of a mysterious green fluid and break it over his head. He ran out of the room, with Dr. Cockroach still chasing him.

"Come back here, you beastly bastard! I'm going to experiment on you for a year!" Dr. Cockroach shouted, running out of his room and after Link. The ape gave a yelp of alarm and picked up the pace. The song that grated at his very bones followed him insistently into the common room. The worst part, he knew, would be that the thrice-be-damned song would be stuck in his head for weeks now. Gee, thanks, Link.

"_OP OP OP OP OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!_"


	3. Shameful

**I absoloutly despise Derek Dietel. I hate hate HATE men like that (blaming all those years of watching Maury Povich). So I picked on him. The end. XD REVIEW REVIEW DO IT! (yeah, I'm exhausted so I type hyper. I'm an oxymoron). **

**~Exhausted Cel.**

Derek Dietel was a jerk. Everything he had "done" for Susan was just another thing to do for himself. Of course the manipulative little pest had gotten the anchor job in Fresno. However, he had taken advantage of this to humiliate Susan Murphy over the news network whilst showing off his new girlfriend, a scrawny woman in skimpy clothing.

What Derek had forgotten was that his ex-fiancé was living with four very-protective male monsters who adored their Susan. Almost immediately after the broadcast, B.O.B., Link, and Dr. Cockroach boarded Insectosaurus and flew to Fresno. Being international celebrities for saving the world, they entered the studio without trouble. Without one word, the three monsters approached Derek as he touched up his hair between takes.

"What the –?" Derek shouted as the monsters advanced behind him. He whirled around, but it was too late. Link landed a nicely placed punch to Derek's gut, growling. The anchorman bent over, struggling for a breath. As he did so, he blindly tried to strike Link back. Instead, B.O.B. gulped him right up, pretended to chew Derek, then spat him back out. Coughing, the anchorman tried to compose himself. Dr. Cockroach, rage boiling inside of him, walked right up to Derek.

"You shall never humiliate our Susan like that again. You forfeited her love – and you have us to answer to now." The scientist snarled, and with that, he punched Derek right in the nose. Link and B.O.B. grinned at the doctor's anger. Poor guy had needed to let off some stream for a while. Turning around, they marched proudly out of the studio, leaving Derek sitting on the floor, slimed and with a bloodied nose. The production crew got Derek to his feet, but that was it, because nobody really cared. In fact, most of them were rooting for the monsters.


	4. Mother

**I am so sorry you guys for the long dissapearance from the Internet. My computer got shut down, and things have been crazy here. They're closing my high school, isn't that great? Yeah...no. Anyway I'm back with lots more stories, and definently more Savior! Read and review! Also, I know this drabble is sappy, but it popped in my head one day and I love it dearly. **

**~Cel (I have returned)**

His mother had died when he was only eight years old. She suddenly came down with pneumonia one Christmas. Not too long after she died, with his father at her side. His father was never quite the same, as he adored his mother with all of his heart. Even though it had been sixty-nine years since she had passed away, he could still remember his mother as if he had seen her yesterday. She was a tall, slender woman with dark brunette hair. She was kindly, a biologist that adored her two boys.

However, if there was one thing she could possibly love more than her family, it was bugs. Butterflies and butterfly-themed items dotted their quaint little cottage in Oxfordshire – the place where he had grown up. When a cockroach skittered across the floor, his kindhearted mother wouldn't try to crush it. She always put a jar over the creature and scooted it outside, unharmed. A woman that is so kind to the world, that she wouldn't hurt a cockroach, shouldn't have been taken out of it.

She was a wonderful woman, and it wasn't fair that she had gone so early in his life. It wasn't fair that he had lost his mummy.

That is why he had done what he had done. So other little boys wouldn't lose their mum as he had, so husbands wouldn't lose their beloved wives. He wanted to give humans the cockroach's ability to survive, all the while thinking about how his mother saved the ugly little creatures.

Nearly every night before bed, he thought about her. He thought about how, whenever he looked in a mirror, he was dutifully reminded that he was her son – he had inherited her bright, golden hazel eyes. And with each thought, Dr. Cockroach wondered what his mother must think of him now that he was half a cockroach. No matter what, he was sure that she would hug her son close, kiss the tip of his nose, and look lovingly into his eyes with the ones that matched his.


	5. Kleenex

**I dug out my mum's old 2-VHS copy of _Titanic_ because...eh, I dunno. I had this urge to watch it. So I popped it in and started writing MvA drabbles...and for some reason this little beauty was the result. I know it's a little long for a drabble, but do you guys really care? Thanks for all the reviews guys, and keep 'em comin'! **

**~Cel**

As the end of the year drew near, Monger made the decision that his monsters, who were now free citizens of these United States, needed to get updated with the world's technology. So, as a Christmas gift to everyone, Monger had purchased cellphones, computers, and an immense entertainment system everyone could enjoy – even fifty-foot tall Susan and three-hundred-fifty-foot Insectosaurus. He purchased the largest television money (and a few government threats) could buy. A DVD player, Blu-Ray player, and an X-Box 360 were all hooked up to the gigantic monster of a television. Having such a nice entertainment system made for quality moments for the team to spend together as a family.

Link walked into the common room after a strenuous workout. His muscles burned, but he felt pumped and toned. He loved to flex his arms and feel the muscles ripple underneath his scaly skin. Wondering where all his friends were, Link headed out into the common room, quite ready to show off his muscular body. However, when he looked around for his friends, he saw that they were all crowded together in front of the television. Even Insectosaurus was sitting behind the huge leather couch. As Link walked up to them, he heard Insectosaurus making a weird noise – it sounded almost like…sniffling. Shrugging, the aquatic ape swung himself over the back of the couch and landed on one of the cushions.

"What's up, guys?" Link said, glancing at the television screen. On it, there were two people standing together on the bow of a huge ship. One of the people was a beautiful woman, with long, flowing red hair and a silky dress. Behind her was a lanky man with ruffled brown hair.

"_I'm flying! Jack_!" The woman on screen exclaimed happily. The man then started whispering in her ear, singing softly and taking her hands in his own. Then, the woman slowly turned to face him. Then they started to kiss passionately as the boat headed into the sunset. Then the scene faded into a screen on a computer with the ship wrecked and covered in debris. An old, wrinkly lady turned away from the screen and said solemnly, "_That was the last time _Titanic _ever saw daylight_."

"Lame." Link sighed, wondering why he had even joined them in the first place. He had heard about this stupid movie but had never really had the interest to watch it. As he spoke, he received three loud, "Sssshh!" from his friends. Link held up his hands in defeat, motioning that he was zipping his lips closed. Leaning back against the couch and looking bored, Link watched as the wrinkled old lady talked to a team of people in a dark room surrounded by images of the wrecked ship. Link watched the movie for a few moments before he felt something warm splash on his head. Touching his head and looking up, he saw that Insectosaurus was wiping away a tear and sniffling.

"Why are you crying?" Link asked, cocking a brow. Insectosaurus roared softly, his lower lip trembling. Link scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whaddya mean, 'star-crossed lovers?' It just looks like two people making out on a boat and then an old lady talking to people. What's so great about it?" Link asked out loud, throwing his hands in the air. Dr. Cockroach, who was sitting on Susan's shoulder, cast him an irate glance. "Silence, Link! We are trying to enjoy the film!"

"Hey! I was just trying to find out what the stupid movie is about." Link retorted, crossing his arms. Susan felt that tempers were quickly rising, and the last thing she wanted was for a fight to break out. Susan turned to look at Dr. Cockroach, who was in possession of the remote.

"Hey, Doc. Why don't you pause the movie and explain to Link what it's about? That way he can enjoy the rest of it with us." Susan suggested gently, putting a hand on Link's shoulder. He couldn't help but grin up at her. Always so nice, trying to include everybody. Dr. Cockroach smiled at her as well then pressed pause on the film. Turning so he could peer down at Link, the scientist began a boring monologue of the film so far.

"In 1912, the largest ocean liner to date, _Titanic_, struck an iceberg and sank to the ocean floor. Over two thousand people perished. This film is the most recent undertaking of a depiction of the incident, and has consequently become the second-most popular film in the world. Rose is a wealthy English woman who is destined to marry an abusive steel tycoon. Jack is a drifting American artist who wins tickets to board _Titanic_. The two meet after Jack rescues Rose and quickly fall for one another, despite Rose's family forbidding it. The story of the film is told through an elderly Rose, for a world-famous treasure hunter is searching for a legendary diamond that once belonged to her." Link listened with a bored expression on his face. This movie sounded lame. Why would it be the second-most popular movie ever? But he shrugged and leaned back against the couch.

"Alright, I'll watch the rest." He said, scratching his ear and preparing to be bored for the better part of the next hour. Maybe he would try and catch some sleep – after all, he was kind of tired after that hardcore workout he finished a minute ago. Dr. Cockroach turned away to face the screen and resumed the film. After the old lady finished talking to the treasure hunters, it went back to the past. Rose and Jack went into Rose's first-class room. After some boring talking about a painting and drawing, Rose suddenly dropped her dress…and stood there naked. Link cocked a brow as the camera looked at Rose from behind. She lay on a couch in front of Jack.

"Ooh, look you guys! Boobies!" B.O.B. said happily, pointing at the screen. Link put a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. Susan giggled and Dr. Cockroach chuckled, rolling his eyes. B.O.B. looked up at Dr. Cockroach in confusion. "That means Rose is a…girl, right?"

"Yes, B.O.B. That's right." Dr. Cockroach confirmed with a nod. The team went back to watching the film as Jack continued to draw the naked Rose. Link heard Dr. Cockroach remark quietly to Susan, "I've always loved the score to this scene." And Link saw Susan nod in agreement out of the corner of his eye. Whatever, it was just a bunch of piano music. The same tune had been played over and over. Link sighed to himself and sunk down into the couch. This was such a tedious movie. Just as he was getting ready to get a quick nap in, the two lovers on-screen ran into the cargo hold of the ship after being chased by some weird guy. There was an old car down there, and the two climbed into it.

"_Where too, miss_?" Jack asked in a fake English accent. Rose leaned close to him over the partition.

"_To the stars_," she whispered, and proceeded to heave Jack over the partition and into the backseat. Link cocked a brow, and then his eyes widened. The two people on-screen then started to…erm, behave amorously. Link glanced at the other monsters, just to see their reactions. Of course, mature Dr. Cockroach and Susan were watching the ardent scene unfazed. Insectosaurus didn't look particularly bothered, but B.O.B.'s eye looked like it was about to pop out of his head and his mouth was open wide.

"Whoa. Hey, Doc, what're they doing?" B.O.B. asked in awe. Poor guy and his innocent nature. Link snorted with laughter as Dr. Cockroach turned a slightly darker shade of red.

"I'll tell you later, B.O.B." He said, quickly turning back to watch the movie. Susan giggled again, leaning over to whisper something to the scientist, which made him chuckle quietly. Link rolled his eyes then went back to watching the movie. Good luck with that talk, Doc. The film got boring again until the ship rammed into a huge iceberg. B.O.B. audibly gasped, his hands over his mouth in horror. The ship scraped across the iceberg, then continued to float along. There was some more boring talking, everybody getting worried. At first nobody thought the ship was going down, but then the movie disintegrated into people quickly becoming frightened. Water flooded into the third-class rooms. Jack and Rose went back to Rose's room where the abusive boyfriend and the weird guy that had chased them met them angrily. They made it look like Jack had stolen Rose's diamond necklace and so they locked him up.

Link leaned forward slightly. "Ooh-hoo, _dramaaaa_!" He said maliciously to himself, grinning as one of the officers told everybody that the girls and the kids got to get on the lifeboats first. Then the band started playing some happy music. Then there was some panic and some more drama. The third-class folks and Jack and Rose got stuck in the ship by the employee jerks. Then Rose and Jack managed to get up to the ship deck as it began to lean forward.

Jack and the jerk boyfriend (who couldn't help but remind Link a bit of Derek) got Rose onto a lifeboat, but then she jumped off and hugged and kissed Jack. Link rolled his eyes as B.O.B. started to cry. Huge tears dripped from his single maroon eye and he sniffed, his lower lip trembling.

"It – It's so s-s-sad! Nothing could ever k-k-keep them apart!" B.O.B. sobbed, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. Susan smiled sympathetically down at her friend and reached to the table beside her. She picked up a box of tissues and handed them delicately to B.O.B. He wiped his eye, and Link spotted Dr. Cockroach lean over to Susan, whispering softly, "I might need those tissues back, my dear." Link rolled his eyes again and scoffed.

"You all are a bunch of babies. This movie isn't sad." Link said to himself, crossing his arms and slumping back into the couch. Dr. Cockroach cast Link an irate glance and opened his mouth to retort. However, Susan gently placed her index finger on his lips, smiling gently. He sighed and compiled, going back to watching the movie.

Now Jack and Rose were stuck in the ship again and were swimming through the maze of the ship. Then they got back to the deck and it showed a ton of crying and screaming people – some were even locked in their rooms. Then they started jumping off the back of the ship. Jack and Rose hung onto the back rails. Then the ship broke in half, and began pulling upwards.

"Oh my gosh! It fell on people!" B.O.B. exclaimed, his eye wide. Link looked at him curiously, wondering why Susan and Dr. Cockroach had allowed B.O.B. to watch an adult movie. It certainly wasn't _Shrek_ or anything.

The ship then sunk into the ocean, pulling Jack and Rose with it. The camera panned out to show a thousand people kicking and screaming in the water. Link felt his heart beat slightly faster for some reason. He remembered that this was partly a true story that a thousand people did go into the water after _Titanic_ sank.

Then, Jack got Rose up on a broken door. He stayed in the water so he wouldn't tip her back in the water. He started talking soothingly to her, and held her hand tightly. After a lady yelled at an officer to go back and he refused, the people in the water started quieting down.

"_It's getting quiet_." Rose whispered, and Jack shivered, trying to make a joke. But the woman didn't laugh

"_I love you, Jack."_ Rose whispered softly, but Jack shook his head, and told Rose, "_don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes_." B.O.B. sobbed into the tissue, mumbling something about how beautiful the love between them was. Link didn't say anything, however. It was still pretty sad – he hadn't been expecting this. It wasn't ending the way Link thought all romance movies ended.

_"You must do me this honor. You must promise me that you'll survive…promise me now, Rose, and never let go of that promise. Never let go_." Jack pleaded, shivering violently. As Rose promised, there was a sniffling sound from above Link's head. He looked up to see Dr. Cockroach wiping the corner of his eye with a tissue. Tears leaked from his large golden eyes as he watched the scene on the television. Susan was wiping her eyes as well, though she didn't look as weepy as the doctor. As Rose whispered "_I'll never let go_," again, Dr. Cockroach couldn't help but let out a small sob. Susan chuckled tearfully and looked over at him. He grinned at her, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Oh, forgive me, my dear. That scene has always gotten to me." Dr. Cockroach chuckled weakly. Susan could only smile, and she brought up a hand to hug the insect man close. He patted her cheek, and the two continued to watch the movie. Link looked from the two to the screen, where a lifeboat paddled through the bodies in the water. He clenched his hands tightly in his lap, biting his lower lip. He was not going to cry. He was _NOT_ going to cry at a silly movie that was supposed to be lame. It was just a big bunch of fakery. Nothing more. However, as the film progressed, Link could still hear his friends crying around him.

It then showed Rose lying on her back on the door, singing softly and looking up at the stars. She looked half-dead. Jack didn't look like he was moving. Then a lifeboat came by, but it didn't see Rose. She tried to wake up Jack, but he didn't move, no matter how hard she begged. She realized that Jack was dead.

Link realized it about the same time Rose did. And no matter how hard he tried, how hard he fought against them, he could not help the tears that flooded his eyes. His lower lip quivered as he tried to hide his emotions, but when he sniffed, Susan and Dr. Cockroach looked down at him.

"J-Just give me the damn tissues." Link growled, hiccupping as he tried to hide a sob. Dr. Cockroach and Susan smiled sympathetically and the latter handed him another box of tissues. Link took a few and blew his nose.

Rose then turned and begged for the boat to come back to her, but they didn't hear her. She took her hand from Jack's, kissed it, and then let him go. His body disappeared into the depths as Rose whispered, "_I'll never let go, I promise_." Link buried his face in his hands, trying to muffle a sob at the horribly tragic scene. Suddenly, B.O.B. piped up.

"She just said she wouldn't let go! Then she lets him go! What the heck?" B.O.B. cried, holding his hands out to the television in question. Susan and Dr. Cockroach couldn't help but laugh. Link didn't laugh, however. How could B.O.B. be so blind to the beauty and tragedy of the two lovers who were never meant to be?

"She meant she would never let go of the promise, B.O.B." Link said, a tad bit too harshly. However, Dr. Cockroach nodded in agreement. The movie then flipped back and forth from the old Rose talking and Rose coming to New York. When she told a man taking everyone's names and she told him her last name was Dawson, everybody let out a collective sob. Dammit, why did this movie have to be so sad and awesome at the same time? Link suddenly found himself wondering a whole bunch of questions about the movie. He had missed the beginning half of it, and the questions itched at his brain. The movie ended in a swell of strings and Rose having a dream that she and Jack got married. Dr. Cockroach switched off the film, and everyone took a moment to recuperate. Eyes were wiped and noses were blown.

"Oh dear, I'd forgotten how truly heart-wrenching this film was." Dr. Cockroach remarked, drying his eyes and sniffing. Susan nodded in agreement.

"Man, I remember when I saw this for the first time. My dad sobbed through the whole thing." Susan said, smiling at the memory.

"Hey, you guys?" Link asked suddenly, capturing the attention of the four other monsters. He looked slightly guilty as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I called you guys' babies. That movie really is kinda a sob story." They all smiled at him in forgiveness and understanding.

"Don't you worry, Link. My father always said that every man has the right to cry." Dr. Cockroach remarked. Susan then held up her hand to him so she could place him on the ground. As the gang began to get up, Link held out his hands. They all paused and looked at him curiously. He blushed slightly, coughing.

"Sorry, guys, but…" He said, then burst out excitedly, "Can we watch it again, guys? From the beginning? Please?"


	6. Bonkers

**Just a little Dr.C/B.O.B. friendship. I don't write too much B.O.B., but I gotta fix that ^^;. And don't forget to review, and then pop on over to 9: The Savior Returns!**

**~Cel**

The world was simply bonkers. People slaughtered each other in droves. They fought viciously over who was allowed to love who. They bullied one another for how they looked. It was no different than here, in America.

When Dr. Cockroach had been taken out of society in 1962, he had already survived a World War. He could remember quite clearly being five years old and being hurried into the bunker while air raid sirens blared over his English home. Luckily, their home had survived, but the whole war was all because a certain people had different beliefs.

Not too long ago, America had been attacked and four thousand innocent people died. At times, Dr. Cockroach was glad that he was a certain kind of monster, and not the kind of monsters that destroyed each other. Nevertheless, the actions of people still horrified him and he could still hear the air raid sirens.

Then, when he looked over at B.O.B., he couldn't help but smile at the little blue blob. He was so happy-go-lucky and blissfully innocent that Dr. Cockroach sometimes wished he could switch bodies with B.O.B. for a while to escape the horrors of the world. B.O.B. would never turn on his friends like the monsters out there in the world do. He was sweet and kind and never said a mean word against his friends. No matter how B.O.B. irritated him, Dr. Cockroach would always remember that he had one person in his world that would never let him down like the outside world has.


	7. Chocolate

**Yay, a Valentine's Day fic! I know it's a bit late, but meh, who cares? It's sickly sweet and more Dr. C/Susan. You've been warned. Enjoy the read and don't forget to review! Now I'm gonna go and get off my District 9 mini-high (I dunno why. I think cause I like Chris). **

**~Cel **

Susan was always the kind of girl to share things with her friends. When she was a child, she shared the dessert in her lunch, shared the swing set on the playground, and now she shared her life with four monsters who happened to be her dearest friends.

It was Valentine's Day, a holiday that wasn't celebrated in the facility until Susan came along. However, Susan didn't seem to want to celebrate it either. She seemed so sad when the day rolled around. The guys could obviously tell that Derek was still bothering her although she had kicked the loser to the curb about seven months ago. The four monsters all loved Susan dearly and hated to see her so unhappy. After Susan had went into her room to do some reading, Dr. Cockroach had grabbed his lab coat, buttoned up his front, and proceeded to march out of the facility without a single word. Link and B.O.B. had followed him curiously.

With the help of Insectosaurus, Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. flew to the nearest grocery store. The mad scientist marched himself right into the Walgreens without a hesitation. Insectosaurus hung out in the parking lot while the three monsters entered the store. As many of the citizens had seen them on the news and such, they didn't run screaming. The monsters, however, did receive some odd looks. Nevertheless, Dr. Cockroach didn't break his stride. He walked into an aisle full of nothing but red and pink hearts and candy. Link cringed, hoping nobody would see him here. B.O.B. busied himself with drooling over all the different kinds of candy and begging the scientist to buy him some. Dr. Cockroach had gently refused, instead recruiting the two to help him.

He instructed Link and B.O.B. to pick up as many of the biggest heart-shaped boxes they could. The boxes were huge, burgundy, silk-covered, and topped with a frilly bow. Dr. Cockroach, Link and B.O.B. picked up as many as they could carry, nearly taking all there were on the display. Needless to say, the cashier was quite shocked and a bit dumbfounded. Dr. Cockroach, Link, and B.O.B. dumped the boxes on the counter with a huff. The mad scientist reached into his pocket and extracted what looked like an ancient wallet. Reaching in, he pulled out a gleaming silver credit card. Link cocked a brow, surprised at the juxtaposition of the two items and wondering how the hell Dr. Cockroach had even obtained a credit card.

The speechless cashier swiped in the card without even scanning the boxes. Flustered, the poor boy quickly seized the scanner (and after trying to scan the card) he randomly scanned the barcode of a couple of boxes. He completed the haphazard transaction then pushed the boxes off the counter and into several bags. Dr. Cockroach thanked him, told Link and B.O.B. to grab a couple of bags, and marched right out of the store. Link had been so flabbergasted that he had forgotten to ask the doctor what the hell they were doing. Dr. Cockroach "tsk-ed" him into silence as they rode back to the facility.

It was about an hour later when Susan heard a knock on her door. She put her book down and touched a button on the wall. The huge metal barrier came whooshing upwards, revealing her friends all standing there with wide grins on their faces. Between Link and Dr. Cockroach, they pulled a large cart piled with nothing but boxes of Valentine chocolate. Susan couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She sat cross-legged on the floor as the boys brought the cart to her. She reached forward, but instead of picking up a box of chocolate, she swept the three monsters off their feet. Susan gave them all a brief, yet tender embrace. "Thank you."

Placing them back on the ground, she picked up a box of chocolate and opened it. With her delicate fingers, she picked up the tray inside the box. Bringing it to her lips, she gently placed the chocolates on her tongue. A blissful smile appeared on her face as she tasted the sweet treats for the first time in months. The boys below her exchanged fist-bumps and high-fives in success. Susan opened her eyes, and then grabbed more boxes in her hands. Instead, she passed them to her friends. She even threw a couple up to Insectosaurus, who happily devoured the candy, boxes and all. Link and Dr. Cockroach tried to politely refuse – after all, this was for her. B.O.B. happily devoured the candy along with the boxes. Susan waved Link and Dr. Cockroach off. They had done such a nice thing for her to help her feel better. They deserved some of the reward. Link shrugged and cheerfully crushed a couple of the little chocolates between his sharp teeth.

Dr. Cockroach hesitated. After his failed experiment, nothing had ever tasted the same. Even the most gourmet meal dulled in comparison to week-old garbage. However, when a large, delicate hand pushed the box gently into his chest and she nodded encouragingly, he knew he had to try. Opening the lid, he picked up a chocolate and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized that it was just as sweet and delicious as it was when he was still a human. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he looked up at her. Together, they both popped another chocolate into their mouths, deciding that this day wasn't so bad after all.

Dr. Cockroach had to agree with Susan. Sharing was better than ever before.


	8. Beyond

**Wow, you guys review FAST! I can't thank you guys enough for your kind words and constructive critisicm (yeah, I know I didn't spell that right XD). Here's another fluff peice that I can't help to write. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**~Cel**

You really had to look beyond the monsters to see what was really inside. Few people did that until they realized that they had saved their lives. B.O.B. looked like an ooey, gooey mass of gelatin with one big, red eye. He was brainless and stupid. The Missing Link was a vicious finned ape with sharp teeth and burning brown eyes. He ripped things apart and should have gone extinct long ago. Insecotsaurus was a giant, dim-witted grub that stepped on everything near him. Dr. Cockroach PhD was a manic man that was half cockroach. His mind was unhinged and looking into his insane eyes was said to drive people mad.

However, that was further than the truth. All of it.

B.O.B. is a sweet, gentle soul that was sure to make anyone laugh. And he isn't that messy, unless he hugs you. Link is charismatic, funny, and a good friend for anyone. He may be a show-off, but he would do anything for the people he loves. Insectosaurus may appear dim-witted, but that may just be you can't understand him. He's been known to host oxymoron battles. Dr. Cockroach? Yes, he is mad. Unhinged? No. He is a kind, brilliant scientist bent on inventing things to help the world, and is very gentlemanly. And might I say that his eyes are quite handsome.

If you ever take some time to really look at the people around you, you might see that there is more to them than merely meets the eye.


	9. Falling

**Yeah, yeah, another fluffy Dr.C/Susan drabble. This drabble introduces the OC I've mentioned before, Alice Granger. So...yeah, enjoy! And if it's not too much trouble, please take the poll on my profile. It's very important! **

**~Cel **

"_BUGGER_!"

The cry of pain echoed all throughout the facility. Susan looked up quickly from her coffee and book. She sat quietly at her table in the common room. Everything was calm until someone cried out. Susan got to her feet quickly, knowing that one of her friends was in trouble. Taking five long strides, she was at Dr. Cockroach's door in an instant. She recognized the yell as his own and with swift fingers, she punched in the security code to his door (they had shared their codes ages ago, and she knew his by heart). The door whooshed open and Susan burst into the scientist's room.

"Doc? Doc, are you alright?" Susan asked quickly, immediately going to Dr. Cockroach. He was sitting on the ground. On his desk was a small machine and attached to a long handle was a butcher's knife. Dripping from the edge of the formidable blade was crimson-red blood. Susan looked from the machine to the mad scientist in horror. He was grimacing, clutching his right knee. Susan could see crimson blood seeping through his fingers.

"Doc! What the hell did you do to yourself?!" Susan cried, bending down to try and get a closer examination of Dr. Cockroach's injury. However, with the hand that wasn't trying to stop the flow of his wound, he waved her away.

"You don't need to see this, my dear. Just pop on off. Go on." He urged, wincing and pulling his leg closer to himself. Susan frowned and crossed her. She was a grown woman and she wasn't afraid of a little blood.

"I don't think so. Now, let me see." Susan said stubbornly, reaching forward and trying to pry his hand from his knee. However, Dr. Cockroach tried to push her hand away, giving her a resistant glare. She glared back.

"I told you to go, Susan dear. Come now. This isn't something you need to see. I'm fine, I've just got a little cut is all." Dr. Cockroach said stubbornly, giving her hand a gentle pat. He seemed to forget that he was tangling with a fifty-foot woman who had an immense amount of strength. Susan rolled her eyes and huffed. Without another word, the giant woman gently cupped her hands around him and lifted him into the air, careful not to jostle his knee too much. Dr. Cockroach frowned at her, but could not resist her strength. With a scowl he leaned back against her thumb.

"You're a pushy lass, you know that right?" He said and Susan couldn't help but grin.

"I sure am. Especially when my best friend is bleeding on the floor." Susan replied, carefully carrying him across the common room to where her personal restroom was located. It was the only one large enough where she could help Dr. Cockroach. Poor guy was bleeding so bad he wasn't able to help himself anytime soon. Susan pushed open the door with a foot. Dr. Cockroach could feel the blood he had left boiling in his face. He had never entered a ladies' loo before. He suddenly felt quite uncomfortable.

"Alright. Just sit here for a moment." Susan directed him. She set him delicately down on the edge of the sink so his blood wouldn't get everywhere. Dr. Cockroach kept silent, trying not to let his embarrassment show through. Susan took a giant paper cup from a cabinet above the toilet and filled it with water from the sink. She then grabbed a huge washcloth from a bar next to the bathtub. As Susan was a giant woman, everything she had was enormous, custom-made for her. The bathtub looked like an empty lake to Dr. Cockroach, the sink like a pool.

Suddenly, Susan reached in front of him. Before he could do or say anything, Susan seized the hem of his ruined pants…and yanked them completely off his body.

"_SUSAN_!" He shrieked, immediately pulling his legs to his body. He blushed even harder, feeling probably the most embarrassed he ever had. Susan rolled her brilliant blue eyes and held up his plaid flannel pants in front of him. They were ruined – a huge hole ripped on one knee, stained heavily with his blood.

"How do you expect me to clean you up with these in my way? You've sliced yourself open." Susan said, setting the ruined pants on the counter. Dr. Cockroach couldn't answer – he could only continue to blush and hold his legs to his chest. Oh, this was humiliating! This was just like the time in the fourth grade when Malcolm Black, his bully up until senior year of high school, had pulled down his pants in front of the entire playground back in Oxford. However, he knew he must remember that Susan wasn't bullying him. She was only trying to help him. At least this time he was wearing grey boxers and not underwear with ducks on them.

"Oh, c'mon, you big baby." Susan said as she spotted him blushing. "When I was in college, we had to undress a hiker who pretended to have hypothermia for health class. And it was a real guy. And we had to undress him _all the way_ to get him warm." Susan said, giggling as she recalled that class. She had been so embarrassed, but if she remembered correctly, she had gotten an A on the assignment. Now that she had found her confidence, she realized that she wasn't really embarrassed. Besides, her friend needed help.

"Now, tell me how come you're all sliced up. And why you had a knife-wielding machine in your room? Did Link pick on you again?" Susan asked as she poured some of the water in the cup onto the washcloth. She wrung the excess water into the sink. Dr. Cockroach relaxed a bit, laughing lightly.

"Goodness, no. You see, one of the cooks in the facility's kitchen is bedridden with the flu. I supposed I could help out by creating a machine to pick up the slack whilst he is gone. It was going fine until I bumped a wire. It sliced me open, right across the knee." Dr. Cockroach explained, rolling his eyes. "Perhaps I shouldn't have equipped it until it was finished."

It was Susan's turn to roll her eyes as she bent before Dr. Cockroach, holding the washcloth in her hand. "Alright, this is going to sting a little," she warned before gently pressing it to Dr. Cockroach's sliced knee. He immediately inhaled sharply, curling his hands into fists.

"Bugger." He hissed through clenched teeth. Susan shot him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, Doc." She said. He sighed as the initial sting subsided, and instead crossed his arms.

"It's fine my dear. But I am a grown man – I don't see why I couldn't do this myself." He said stiffly, looking away from Susan. She cocked a brow.

"Maybe it's because you couldn't get to the bathroom without bleeding all over the floor? Besides, I was right here." She then smirked, leaning a little closer to him. "Are you mad because you have to get help from a girl?"

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened. He uncrossed his arms and looked Susan in the eyes. Those words…those same words were said by a girl forty-two years ago, when he was only eight. He could remember that day very well, but hadn't thought about it in years.

"No. No, my dear. In fact, I am very grateful." Dr. Cockroach said softly as he lay a hand upon hers. As he did so, he could help but remember performing the same action that fateful day…

When he was eight years old and still a human, his father had taken him to London on a business meeting. While his father met with his associates in their hotel room, Dr. Cockroach (of course, at the time not known as such) had gone off to the local playground. He remembered playing by himself on the swings until he had fallen off. His knee was cut open, and although there was a minimal amount of blood, he cried and cried. Tears poured down his flushed face as he waited for his father to discover him and take care of his cut. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the most beautiful little girl came and kneeled down beside him. He immediately stopped crying and looked at her in awe. She was beautiful!

"_You've hurt yourself_," she said shyly, peering at him through brilliant green eyes. He could only blink and stare at her. Before he could say or do anything, the girl leapt to her feet and ran away. He watched her, entranced. At first he thought she was running away from him, but he soon found out that she was at a bench, rifling through a large tote bag. She rushed back to him, kneeling beside him once again. In her hands were a small napkin and a box of bandages. Without a word, the pretty girl mopped up his blood then carefully placed a bandage over his cut. "_There now_," she had said. "_All better_." She finally smiled up at him, more beautiful than the sun itself. He remembered smiling back and blushing. Then, suddenly, a young boy had passed by and laughed at him, making fun of him for getting help from a girl. Embarrassed, he crossed his arms and turned away from the young girl. She had stuck her tongue out at the bully, and lightly teased the young boy.

"_Are you mad because you have to get help from a girl_?" He couldn't help but grin at her. Of course he wasn't mad. The young girl had introduced herself as Alice Granger, who was visiting London from Kensington. He introduced his own self, and the two shook hands. For the rest of that day, he and Alice played on the swings, trying to see who could get the highest. He had made a new friend. When the sun was setting and his father had come to retrieve him, he had shyly said goodbye to Alice. She didn't say anything, but instead gave him a big hug and ran away to her mother.

Dr. Cockroach never thought he would see the lovely girl again until his senior year in college. He was only seventeen when he reunited with Alice. She exchanged over from a Kensington college to finish her studies in neurobiology. He recognized her immediately – her gorgeous, flowing red hair, her brilliant green eyes, her cute little nose and freckles. However, she was tall and slender, and even more beautiful than when he had last seen her nine years ago.

From then on, the two were barely inseparable. They often studied together in the library. They took long walks through the campus park, and she would always tease him about falling off the swings. One time, he remembered, he showed her the small scar he had gotten from that day. They had pretended he was a macho, buff bloke and he had received the scar in a fierce playground battle. He remembered never being happier.

So they graduated and stayed very close friends. In fact, she was the only friend he had. As the years progressed, Dr. Cockroach found that he had fallen in love with Alice. She had moved to London, where she performed her studies in close proximity with him. When he was twenty-seven years old, he decided that he would propose to her. He bought a ring with an emerald that was the color of her eyes.

However, as the day he planned to propose to her came ever closer, things began to deteriorate. The other scientists in his field kept denouncing his work, calling it "frivolous" and "ludicrous" amongst other things. Dr. Cockroach became so obsessed with trying every which way to improve his experiments that he subconsciously felt Alice growing away from him. He knew that the awarding of the Nobel Prize was close at hand. He knew that if he invented a machine so astounding that he won the Prize, that his work would never be dismissed again. Nevertheless, he had to keep reminding himself that he was never considered a "mad scientist" when he was with Alice. He was considered the young man who was her best friend.

The last time he had seen Alice, they were sitting in the same park they had played in all those years ago. The night stars gleamed down upon them as they looked up at the moon, sitting together underneath a tree. He remembered all of this so clearly, it was as if the fifty year span between then and now had never happened. Alice sat with him, holding his hand and telling him how she never wanted to lose him. And he remembered making her a promise that he was to break the following day. He promised to never leave her.

That was before the failed experiment. Monger captured him, took away his real name, and placed him in a strange facility where his only companion was a strange amphibious, apelike monster. That's what he was now. A monster. He had desperately tried to escape and turn himself back into a human, but nothing had worked. All the while, he constantly asked to see or contact Alice. It was strictly forbidden. Three weeks after his capture, Dr. Cockroach was given some scraps of newspaper for breakfast. It was then that he learned Alice Granger, the only woman he had ever loved, was killed three days after his accident. She had been driving home when a reckless drunk had rammed into her car. She was taken away from him in an instant.

For weeks afterwards he had isolated himself to his room. Even now, Dr. Cockroach couldn't really remember what happened in that time, or how he had pulled himself out of his stupor. All he did remember was only thinking about how he was never going to see Alice again, or tell her that he loved her. He immersed himself in whatever work he could get his hands on, and although she slowly slipped from his memory, he promised to her spirit that he would never, ever forget her.

"…Dr. Cockroach? Doc?" Susan asked softly, peering at him curiously. He was staring blankly at her hands, and had done so for about two minutes now. He blinked as he was brought back to the present, and the image of Alice Granger faded from his mind's eye. It was replaced with the beautiful face of Susan Murphy as she peered worriedly at him. He smiled gently at her and patted her hand.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked, her brows furrowed in anxiety. Dr. Cockroach nodded.

"Don't you worry, my dear. I believe all this blood loss has made me a tad lightheaded." He chuckled, making an over exaggerated dazed face. Susan giggled and rolled her eyes. She then gently lifted the cloth from his knee, making sure she had suppressed the blood flow enough so she could bind his injury. Nodding with satisfaction, Susan tossed the washcloth in the sink and retrieved a bandage from the box. Unwrapping it, Susan carefully fitted it around his knee. The bandages were normal-sized for her, but large enough to envelope Dr. Cockroach's entire knee. The pain subsided.

"Better?" Susan asked, and Dr. Cockroach smiled up at her. He reached forward and took her index finger in his hand, squeezing tenderly.

"Very. Thank you, my dear." He said, looking into her beautiful eyes. Susan was just as stunning as Alice. Now that he thought about it, Dr. Cockroach realized that she was much like Alice once was. She embodied much of the strong spirit Alice did, but was every bit as kind. Dr. Cockroach also realized that, whenever he was around Susan, he felt the same spirit-lifting, blithe feeling that made his heart flutter. She was his best friend, and she was also a giant, and yet...since the moment she had begun beating him over the head with that giant metal spoon, he had admired her strength, her beauty, and her spirit...

Susan scooped the mad scientist into her hand. She walked out of the bathroom and transported him to his own room.

"It's kind of a shame about your pants, Doc. I kinda liked how that pair looked on you." Susan remarked, giggling. Dr. Cockroach could feel the blush ravaging his cheeks once again. He thanked God that his face was a dark red, so usually his embarrassment was hidden. He also cursed the world that the front of his face was light in color and subject to becoming just as red as the rest of his head.

"Yes, well, erm…t-thank you, my dear." Dr. Cockroach stuttered, coughing and fidgeting with his turtleneck collar. Susan gently set him down on the floor of his room and turned away to go back to her coffee and book. She paused to give him a smile, and he returned it. Then, suddenly, Link was standing behind Susan, his mouth agape.

"Doc?!" He asked, his voice strangled. It was in that moment Dr. Cockroach realized he was just standing there in his lab coat and underwear. He scrambled to push the button on the side of his door to close it and allow him some privacy. Susan and Link disappeared, but he could still hear Susan giggling lightly. A soft smile worked its way onto his lips, and he forgot to be embarrassed.

Turning away from the door, he made his way to his dresser to retrieve some pants. However, before he did so, he opened one of the corner drawers. In it was a large stack of old notes, but as he moved them aside, he revealed a small, navy blue velvet box and a newspaper clipping. Inside the box was an emerald ring, and the newspaper clipping was a British obituary. Dr. Cockroach gently picked up these two items and held them to his heart.

One day, he would tell her about Alice. One day, when he was ready to tell Susan just how much she meant to him. Until he was ready, he knew that he would never again keep his feelings inside ever again, for you never knew what life was going to throw at you…and how life can end so abruptly. However, Dr. Cockroach promised himself one thing. Whatever he told Susan, whenever he told her, he would never forget the woman that was his Alice Granger.


	10. Good Time

**I had a New Year's fic...and forgot to post it. Sometime's I'm a real dork. Well, here it is, rather late! Title belongs to Adam Young.**

**~Cel**

New Year's Eve, the monsters had the greatest party ever in their facility. Though it was just the five of them, music was played and snacks were eaten, and B.O.B. even had his first taste of wine. Everyone felt just a tad bit tipsy when Link flipped on the infuriating "Gangnam Style" song. Nevertheless, the monsters all tried to do the dance and ended up in a fit of laughter.

Then Susan had danced with each one of them, taking them in her hands and dancing step-by-step with them as they held to her thumbs. She could barely keep up with Dr. Cockroach's skilled feet. Finally, she had just collapsed on the floor and laughed breathlessly, resting the scientist on her forehead.

Susan could still think a bit clearly through her slight giddiness. And her thoughts were that, despite her friends being monsters, and sometimes half-crazy, she still had fun with them like never before in her life. They always made her laugh, and with them, she always had a good time. She could be herself around them, and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. Additions

**Just a little B.O.B./Dr. C. fun. B.O.B. becomes annoyingly curious about cockroaches...I don't own WALL-E, that privilege belongs to the masterful Andrew Stanton. **

**~Cel**

It was a normal kind of a day in the monster's common room. It was also rather quiet. Link was in his tank lifting weights. Susan was in room, having a video chat with her parents. Insecotsaurus was taking a nap in his cell. Dr. Cockroach sat at the table, quietly sipping a cup of tea and reading a heavy, leather-bound book. It was a nice, peaceful kind of a day in the facility. The world wasn't in any kind of serious trouble caused by monsters. So Dr. Cockroach decided to catch up on some much-needed reading. However that was quite difficult when a certain little blue globule decided that he was bored.

His little red ball didn't entertain him at the moment. He wandered out into the common room to see if any of his friends were out there so he could play with them. Immediately, he spotted the scientist sitting at their dining table and reading a book. B.O.B. grinned and slid right over to him. Coming to a stop behind Dr. Cockroach he opened his large mouth to say something. However, at that moment, Dr. Cockroach's left antennae twitched and caught B.O.B.'s eye. The long feeler returned to its stationary position, but B.O.B. couldn't help but stare at the fascinating sensors that were attached to the top of the doctor's head.

Dr. Cockroach lifted his cup to his lips, about to take another sip of tea when he felt a light tug at his crown. B.O.B. pulled the left antennae backwards and then let it go. It sprung back upwards, twitching. B.O.B. giggled while Dr. Cockroach set down his tea and tome, sighing. B.O.B. repeated the action, except with both hands now, much to the scientist's irritation.

"B.O.B., I would appreciate it if you cease your curiosity with my cranial appendages. They are not there for you to play with, and I am trying to read." Dr. Cockroach asked patiently, picking up his book and trying his paramount best to focus on it.

"But Doc! They're so cool! And springy!" B.O.B. exclaimed in awe, bending the mad scientist's antennae downwards then flattening them against his head. He sighed in annoyance, knowing that he could never concentrate on his novel like this. Suddenly, B.O.B. gave his antennae a painful tug backward, encouraging a startled cry of "OW!" from Dr. Cockroach. B.O.B. let his antennae go in surprise, backing up as the angry scientist pushed his chair out and stood up, clutching his head and glowering at the responsible blob.

"B.O.B.! What did I just say? They're sensitive and they are not play toys!" Dr. Cockroach said sternly, rubbing his stinging head and wincing. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard a sniffle from B.O.B. Looking back at B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach saw that he was about to burst into tears. Sighing, the good doctor took both hands and patted B.O.B.'s shoulders.

"There, there, now, no need to fuss. Why don't you watch the telly for a while?" Dr. Cockroach said turning B.O.B. in the direction of the huge plasma television Monger had bought for them when they had been awarded their freedom. Link, upon discovering television, and worse, video games, couldn't seem to leave the damn thing alone sometimes. Dr. Cockroach had never been a huge fan of television, and sometimes wished he had Susan's strength to go chuck it out the window. B.O.B. immediately perked up at the idea, sliding away to go sit on the couch.

"M'kay, Doc! I didn't think of that!" B.O.B. said excitedly, plopping himself down on the huge couch. He took the remote and flicked on the screen. Immediately a colorful image of a rainforest appeared, and the PBS logo appeared in the corner of the picture. Dr. Cockroach sighed in relief, and turned away to sit back down and get back to his book.

"…_and here is the male American cockroach, fluttering through the air_." The deep narrative voice on the television recited. It showed a picture of a dark brown insect flying clumsily through the air. "_As you can see, his wings are bigger than his mate's. She can't fly as well as he can – especially now that she is going to lay eggs_…" The picture showed the large cockroach approaching a smaller one that was lighter in color. But B.O.B. was no longer interested in the program. His eye rotated around his body to focus on the scientist sitting across the common room. He was immersed in his book, his finger hooked on the handle of the cup. B.O.B. frowned. The doctor was half a cockroach. He was half a _boy_ cockroach. On the television, it said that male cockroaches had big wings to flutter through the air with.

Grinning, B.O.B. slid off the couch and proceeded to make his way across the common room. Dr. Cockroach's back was to him and therefore, B.O.B. wasn't noticed. He oozed forward until he was right behind the scientist. Dr. Cockroach set down his cup and coughed, turning a page in his novel. Ever-curious B.O.B. reached down and seized the hem of both the mad scientist's lab coat and grey turtleneck sweater. He lifted the two garments upwards, exposing Dr. Cockroach's reddish-brown back, a dark stripe going down his spine. The party to which the garments belong to shrieked in surprise as B.O.B. curiously examined his back.

"Hey, Doc, where're your wings?" B.O.B. asked as he pushed the coat and sweater until they were bunched up underneath the Dr. Cockroach's armpits. The flustered scientist stuttered as he struggled to grab his clothes. Finally, he managed to pull them down over his body, whirling around. His eyes glowed with anger as he straightened his coat and sweater, brushing out the wrinkles.

"B.O.B., you idiot! What in the Queen's name are you _doing_?" Dr. Cockroach yelled, shaking a finger at the blob. B.O.B.'s eyes filled with tears as he pointed to the screen behind him.

"I j-just wanted to see if you had wings. The TV said you had wings!" B.O.B. blubbered, his lower lip quivering. Dr. Cockroach froze, and then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sometimes, he felt as if the blob had adopted him as his big brother. He was always asking questions to the doctor, who would patiently tell him the answer even though B.O.B. was sure to forget it about five seconds later. However, the constant curiosity sometimes grated his nerves. Reaching forward with a consoling hand, Dr. Cockroach patted B.O.B.'s head, shushing him soothingly.

"Now, now, none of that. Wings were something I didn't acquire in the experiment. It's alright B.O.B. Just ask next time before you try to undress me." Dr. Cockroach said, escorting B.O.B. back to the couch. Bending down before the immense entertainment system, he plucked a DVD from the huge library, popping it into the slot and pressing play. If B.O.B. was occupied with a movie, then perhaps the scientist could get back to his tea and reading. He patted the top of B.O.B.'s head, smiling. B.O.B. smiled back, and the doctor walked away. Soon the logo of a favorite movie in the facility, _WALL-E_, appeared on screen. Dr. Cockroach sat back down and opened his book. He smiled to himself. B.O.B. was quiet, immersed in the film while peace settled back down upon the facility…if only for about ten minutes.

"Hey Doc, look! WALL-E's got a pet cockroach! Are you Susan's pet cockroach? Or Monger's? And why do you have a face and he doesn't? Aren't you supposed to have six arms?"

Dr. Cockroach groaned and lay his head down on the table, snapping his book shut as he took his cup of tea in hand, pouring it out onto the floor.


	12. Coaster

**Written because I think everyone needs a little sunshine and fun in their lives right now. **

**~Cel **

Whenever they went to the beach, the monsters all loved the waves Susan would make for them. The water was gorgeous and though none of them knew how to surf, they would still ride through the waves. Link was an expert at swimming in and out of a wave. He'd tried to teach Dr. Cockroach to do it one day. The mad scientist had tried – but had tried on a particularly large wave. He and Link tumbled over and over until the two very waterlogged and bewildered monsters were safe in Susan's arms.


	13. Aquatic

**The second drabble I actually wrote for the series, saved for the start of the summer! It's been great, but I got sunburned at the park. Ah, well. So sorry for the delay, you guys. I'll be updating much more often now! Read, enjoy, and review! ^^**

**~Cel**

It was a gorgeous July day as the glorious sun rose high into the sky over California. Susan, Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach were taking themselves a small vacation after defeating a strange, rat-like monster that had been threatening Moscow. They had been working very hard so General Monger had granted the monsters some time off. As it was so hot and the air conditioner in the facility had broken down, Susan suggested that they go to the beach she loved to visit when she was just a little girl.

Link was most excited about this idea. He couldn't wait to show off his moves in the water. After all, he was a fish-ape! B.O.B. had never been swimming before, so he was naturally curious about that. Susan could hardly wait to arrive at the beach. She loved swimming, and Monger had had a custom-made swimsuit delivered to her. She also had an enormous towel and her skin gleamed with sparkly sunscreen. However, Susan couldn't help but notice how Dr. Cockroach was less than thrilled about going to the beach.

She knew he was miserable from all the heat. Despite being half a cockroach, had been born in dreary and grey England. It was cold there most of the time. Though Nevada was mostly desert and cockroaches preferred hot and moist climates, he was still half a human. No matter how much she pleaded, Susan couldn't get him to take off his obviously hot grey turtleneck. He wouldn't do so much as take off his shoes or roll up his pants. Susan loved her friend and hated to see him so hot and unhappy. She was determined to get him cool.

The five arrived at a beautiful, white-sanded beach near San Francisco. Palm trees surrounded them on one side, brilliant, crystal-blue waters on the other. Insectosaurus folded his wings and immediately began lumbering towards the water to get cool. His thick fur didn't help in the summer months. The ocean was the only body of water nearby large enough for him and Susan. There were a few beachgoers hanging around them, and most of them waved to the monsters that had quickly become famous. This was sure to be fun…

"Alright. You stay here. I'll be out in a second." Susan told her friends as she looked through her bag. She extracted a brightly colored cloth and turned around, walking quickly into the thick foliage. Link shot her a thumbs-up before he spotted Doctor Cockroach. He was sitting in the shade of a large palm tree on top of a towel. He was immersed in a book, and still clad in that silly lab coat, sweater, and plaid flannel pants. Link shook his head. The poor guy must be cooking himself alive in those clothes! Link swung himself over to Dr. Cockroach on his knuckles, with B.O.B. following behind. Insectosaurus growled from the water, only his head poking out. Link turned to see his large friend in the distance.

"I'll catch up with you in a second, buddy!" Link called out to him before turning and walking the rest of the way to Dr. Cockroach. His antennae twitched, but he didn't look up from his book.

"Hey, Doc. Why don't'cha take off those clothes? You've gotta be baking." Link said, scratching his chin. A flash of annoyance flickered across the scientist's face, but he just continued to read his novel.

"No. I'm fine." He said. Link's brows furrowed, and he walked even closer to the insect man. B.O.B. watched curiously. Though he didn't feel temperature unless it was an extreme, he was still worried about the doctor.

"C'mon, man. We're at the beach, not some science convention. Now, get off your butt and come have fun with us!" Link urged, waving a hand in the direction of the water. Dr. Cockroach sighed but still didn't look up from the pages of the heavily-bound tome. It must have been a really good book.

"No. No, I don't think so. You all go on ahead." He said stubbornly, his bushy brows furrowing in annoyance. Link crossed his arms, glaring down at the mad scientist. B.O.B. then piped up, coming over to stand beside Link.

"C'mon, Doc. I want you to see me swim!" B.O.B. said excitedly, extracting an arm and pointing out towards the ocean. Link growled to himself with annoyance. The quack still didn't look up from his damned book!

"I will watch you, B.O.B. I can see perfectly from here." Dr. Cockroach said smoothly. Link then audibly snarled, making a disappointed B.O.B. jump from beside him. Link swung towards the scientist and in one swift move grabbed the collar of the white lab coat. Dr. Cockroach dropped his book with a cry of surprise. Link shook him from the towel, trying to pry the lab coat off of his skinny little body. Dr. Cockroach struggled, grunting and aiming swings at Link. The amphibious ape-man only chuckled and slipped the lab coat over Dr. Cockroach's large head. He fell into the sand on his rump, looking shocked. He then scrambled to his feet and reached up for his lab coat. Link held it above his head.

"Nuh-uh! You ain't ever getting this back until you have some good old beach fun!" Link said, easily keeping away the scrawny little scientist with hand. Looking at the blue blob watching the little scuffle, Link tossed to coat to him. "B.O.B., keep it out of the way!"

B.O.B. laughed and extended his gelatin-like body to where he was about ten feet tall, dangling the lab coat out of Dr. Cockroach's reach. The scientist turned to Link with a look full of rage and hurt feelings.

"That is not fair!" He cried, crossing his arms. He was still in that infernal grey turtleneck that was obviously very thick and very warm. Perfect for a cold December evening, but horrible on a scorching July day! Link merely chuckled and then reached around Dr. Cockroach, seizing his collar.

"Time to lose the sweater, Doc!" Link laughed, beginning to tug at the garment. Dr. Cockroach cried out and desperately grasped the bottom of his sweater, struggling to keep the garment on his body. Link fought against him, determined to undress his friend and toss him in the water in his underwear if he must.

"How the hell do you get this thing over your big head, Doc?" Link teased, grunting as he tried to remove the doctor's hands from the hem of his sweater while B.O.B. laughed, clueless. He was still in possession of Dr. Cockroach's pristine white lab coat. Suddenly, large footsteps were heard against the sand and the giant woman emerged from the dense foliage.

"Guys, why are you bullying Doc? Put him down." She instructed sternly, pointing an accusing finger in B.O.B. and Link's direction. B.O.B. looked shameful and returned to his neutral form. Link sighed and dropped Dr. Cockroach down in the sand again. He huffed and stood up, brushing sand from his pants and sweater, holding out his hand for his coat. B.O.B. guiltily held it out to him and he snatched it from his hands. Link looked up at Susan, and the three finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a very pretty, not-to-revealing bikini that was designed with all kinds of tropical flowers.

"Woo-hoo! Hey there, sexy! Yeah, rock that suit!" Link called up to her, hooting to beat the band. Susan giggled at the comment, trying not to blush. However, nothing could stop Dr. Cockroach's cheeks from boiling. He felt his dark red face growing even darker, and his lightly colored nose turning a lovely shade of ruby as he stared at Susan.

"Link, stop that." Susan said through her laughs. "Why are you guys picking on Doc?"

"We're just trying to keep the quack from turning into a giant lobster!" Link growled up at Susan, crossing his arms. Dr. Cockroach shot him a deadly look, his hazel eyes blazing.

"Nobody asked you to do so!" He snapped, but then relaxed when a gentle index finger was laid on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Susan bending down to him.

"Calm down, Doctor. Link, why don't you go take some money from my bag and buy you and B.O.B. some drinks?" Susan suggested pointedly. Link rolled his brown eyes and stalked away, calling the gelatinous globule after him. B.O.B. happily followed, forgetting that the doctor was still irritated with him. After they were out of earshot, Susan sat down delicately in the sand. She eased her hand underneath Dr. Cockroach and brought him up to sit on her knee.

"Alright. What is it? Why don't you want to have fun with us?" Susan asked gently. Dr. Cockroach only crossed his arms and stubbornly turned away, looking like a sulking child. However, Susan was his best friend. He couldn't just simply ignore her. Sighing, the doctor uncrossed his arms and dropped them to his knees. His antennae drooped as he turned back to Susan.

"My dear, it's not that. I just…I don't…" He tried saying, stopping himself and lowering his head in shame. Susan peered at him closely. Reaching forward with a hand, she used her index finger to tilt his chin upwards so he was looking back up at her.

"C'mon. I'm your best friend, you can tell me! I want you to join us, Doc. It wouldn't be the same without you." Susan said gently, her beautiful, deep blue eyes looking into his own golden hazel ones. He sighed again, knowing that Susan was a very understanding woman. She wouldn't tell the others if he asked her to. He leaned forward, opening his mouth to answer her, when –

"Heads up!" Link called down from below. He tossed something thin and silky towards Dr. Cockroach, who was still sitting upon Susan's knee. Dr. Cockroach instinctively caught the object before it smacked him in the head. Blinking, he unfolded it in his hands, and frowned – it was a dark blue pair of small swim trunks, embroidered with bright turquoise racing stripes on either leg. He glared down at Link, who looked rather smug.

"Smallest pair I could find, Doc." He said, crossing his arms and cocking a brow up at the glowering mad scientist. Dr. Cockroach was about to throw the shorts back down to Link, about to yell that he wouldn't be caught dead in such a silly garment that was meant for a teenage boy. He was seventy-six years old, for heaven's sake (or rather, he was twenty-seven when he had stopped aging), not some young hooligan calling everyone "dude." However before he could do so, he felt a hand cup around his body. He looked up at Susan.

"Please, Doctor?" She asked sweetly. Oh, damn it! He could never resist those beautiful eyes and her sweet smile. Sighing, he leapt down from her knee and landed in the sand. Link and B.O.B. cheered as he brushed by them, walking towards the changing booth a few yards away.

"Yeah, Doc! Come play with us!" B.O.B. said excitedly.

"You'd better put those on! I paid ten bucks for 'em!" Link called after the scientist. The poor man broke into a run and then disappeared into the little wooden shack. Link chuckled, then looked up to see Susan giving him a stern look. Shrugging, he said innocently, "What?"

Oh, this was so embarrassing. He was never going to bloody live this down. This wasn't what a gentleman was supposed to look like. Why hadn't those three just left him alone? He was perfectly fine! He could deal with a little heat! But then again…he did not want to disappoint Susan. She had spoken as if she really wanted his company. Sighing, he nudged the door of the little shack open with his elbow. Peering hesitantly outside, he looked around to see if anyone was turned in his direction. No. They were talking with each other. Okay. Clutching his clothes close to his body, he bolted from the shack and scurried across the beach. Before Link could look over his shoulder, he dove behind Susan's large duffel bag, hidden from view.

"Hey, Doc! C'mon out! We wanna see!" Link urged, nudging B.O.B. to encourage him in the cheering.

"Yeah, Doc! Show us! C'mon!" B.O.B. cheered. They heard the poor scientist sigh in defeat. With that, he emerged slowly from behind the duffel bag, hugging his arms and looking positively humiliated…

"Oh man!" Link roared through his guffaws, holding onto B.O.B. for support and clutching his sides. The two boys laughed loudly, tears coming to their eyes. Susan smiled sympathetically towards her friend, but couldn't help but try to hide a giggle with her hand. Dr. Cockroach's antennae drooped and he hung his head, looking completely mortified. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he tried to hide as much of his bare chest as possible. Link and B.O.B. continued to laugh.

"Exactly why I didn't want to agree to this!" Dr. Cockroach yelled, and it sounded as if he was close to tears. Susan frowned, realizing that her friend was pretty embarrassed. With a hand, she nudged Link and B.O.B. towards the water.

"Shoo, you two. We'll catch up with you in a sec." She said to them, waving them away.

"Alright, alright. See you in a minute, _gorgeous_." Link said lovingly to Dr. Cockroach, earning him a glare of death. Link and B.O.B. toddled away, still chuckling loudly. Link could be heard chortling, "You sure the guy didn't cross himself with a stick bug?" Susan rolled her eyes and reached down, scooping the scientist in her hand and holding him there. He looked up at her, frowning and looking like a little boy that had just been beaten up. Susan shook her head and reached up with her other hand, using her index finger to gently stroke back his antennae.

"Don't you mind them. They're just immature." She said, gently using the same finger to remove his arms from his chest. He was certainly a skinny little man. His arms and legs were both extremely thin and long, with knobby knees. He had a long torso with a pronounced collarbone and small chest. Nevertheless, Susan could easily spot features about him that were still human. He still had small little feet with five toes. He had small _pectoralis_ muscles, each with a dark speck in the middle. He even had a tiny belly button. The front of his torso was the same peachy-tan color as the front of his face, and his arms, legs, and back were dark reddish-brown. A stripe of dark burgundy went down his spine.

"Now, tell me what is the matter with you?" Susan said sternly. He sighed and crossed his arms back over his chest. Although he hadn't talked about this with anyone else since his father was still alive, Susan was a person who was very easy to talk to. She was a good listener and good at keeping secrets. After all, she hadn't said one word about his skinny body…

"Might as well. You see, Susan, when I was a child, I was always a scrawny little boy. I never grew into my body. My father wasn't particularly muscular, and as you can plainly see, neither am I. When I began changing from boy to man, I began to become slightly hopeful that I would grow out. However, I never did. I was no athlete. The reason I don't like wearing anything other than my sweaters and pants is because, even when I was a human, I didn't even _look_ like a man. When I was a teenager and went to the river with my friends for the first time, they all made fun of me from that day on.

"You see, when I was a teenager, I didn't physically change much. I grew taller, lankier, and that was about it. I didn't have the muscles that my friends did. They had chests lined with hair, beards growing in, enormous arms and legs that looked like they were half-gorilla. But then there was the poor Collins kid. Pale. Bare chest. Scrawny arms and legs that were tonsured. My facial hair didn't show up until I was almost in my mid-twenties. I didn't even have much hair on my-" He caught himself, blushing and reminding himself that he was speaking to a lady. Coughing, he continued. "Ah, never mind that. But that is the reason I didn't want to accompany you today. I knew that Link and B.O.B. would laugh at me once they looked upon…well, me. It just reminded me far too much of my adolescent days, and how I was made fun of." Dr. Cockroach finished his story sadly, folding his hands in his lap. Susan blinked, and then couldn't help a smile. She cupped her hands around the sad scientist, bringing him even closer to her face. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Aw, Doc. You know the guys still love you. They're just dumb sometimes. If fact," Susan said, quieting her voice and leaning closer to him. "I think you look very _masculine_." Dr. Cockroach's antennae perked upwards in astonishment. He blinked at her, struggling to find something to say. Susan then got a mischievous smile, and put her lips to his ear. "Y'know, my chest didn't come in until I was sixteen."

Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright red. He blinked, heart thumping. Susan pulled away, looking at him impishly. It was then that they both burst out laughing. Dr. Cockroach didn't laugh in a mad-scientist way, but more in a carefree, relieved way. Susan giggled, blushing also. She nuzzled Dr. Cockroach's cheek with her nose and then placed him down on the sand beside her. She stood up, brushing off her legs and grinning down at him.

"Race yah to the water, Doc!" She called happily to him, beginning to sprint towards the ocean. Doctor Cockroach beamed, and then ran across the sand after her. "Right behind you, my dear!"

The team played in the water until evening fell upon the beach. Link twirled and looped in the water until he was dizzy. He dove under the water and swam in circles around Susan and Insectosaurus, leaping out of the water like a dolphin. B.O.B. gleefully worked himself through the water as he swam (or, rather, floated) for the first time. "Hey you guys, look! I'm a jellyfish!" Inecotsaurus floated on his back or stood in the water, happy to finally be cool. Link and B.O.B. used his head as a diving board. Susan and Dr. Cockroach swam together for most of the day. He wasn't a bad swimmer, and he stroked alongside her as she raced Link. The monsters waved happily when a cruise ship passed by, its passengers cheering and taking pictures of the famous team. Dr. Cockroach was extremely relieved as he swam, no longer miserable and smoldering.

Probably the best part of the day was when Susan took the three monsters in her hand and dove down into the depths. There, they spotted a pod of humpback whales moving slowly in the distance. A small little baby whale, curious as to what these creatures were, rocketed over to check out each of the monsters. She nuzzled Susan and blew bubbles in Link's direction. She swam underneath Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B., and they held onto her back as she swim in circles around Susan. Then, the mother and father of the baby whale approached, calling out softly. The monsters let go of the whale calf as she swam towards her parents, singing to them. They sang back, and then disappeared into the distance.

When the sun was nearly set and the water was becoming chilly, the team decided it was time to go home. They caught a ride on Insectosaurus's back, the wind from the flight drying their bodies. Link and B.O.B. were curled up together, worn out from the day's activities and asleep. Susan sat with Dr. Cockroach on her shoulder, gazing up at the stars. He then placed a hand on her cheek, and she turned to look at him with surprise.

"Thank you, my dear." He said softly, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, knowing he could never fathom how grateful he was to his friend. Maybe she was right – he wasn't too scrawny. He had always been insecure about his masculinity when he was a lad, and even as an adult. Tonight, however, he had no such thoughts.

They were defiantly going to have to visit the beach again.


	14. Revenge

**Another cute little short one. Read, review, and enjoy! This is based off an actual prank my bro TRIED to pull on my father, who has the coolest moutstache! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

He had to admit. He had lived with the three blokes with most of his life. Though they often teased him and irritated him like nothing else, they had still always been there for him. And as much as he was reluctant to admit it, he loved them. Dr. Cockroach felt as if he was trying to look after two immature little brothers.

However, they irritated him to no end. B.O.B. pulled on his antennae. Link teased him and pushed him around for being a nerd. Insectosaurus tried to counter him in every argument (though he knew Link was never a reliable translator). Nevertheless, they had banded together through thick and thin, and the three chaps were good to have around. He always brushed off the minor irritancies and went about his work.

However, the last straw was when Link and B.O.B. pulled a prank on him. There was so much the poor scientist could take before he snapped. He had fallen asleep on the couch, and when he woke up that morning, his face was itchy with dried shaving cream. Going to wash his face, Dr. Cockroach discovered that his pencil moustache was gone. Link proudly admitted that he and B.O.B. sneakily shaved it off in the middle of the night.

Of course Dr. Cockroach's moustache grew back (he just didn't look the same without it), but not before he snapped and did something he had never done before. He experimented on Link and B.O.B. He was very sneaky, and nobody noticed as he slipped the tasteless, harmless liquid into their drinks. As simple payback, the two spent three days with their skin a wonderful shade of fluorescent pink.

Though he loved them, Dr. Cockroach knew that revenge was sweet.


	15. Trepidation

**Here's another drabble! Yet another practice at dream sequences. Hope you all enjoy! **

**Oh, and I finally got a DeviantArt account! It would mean a lot to me if you went and checked it out! :)**

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

The fluorescent lights flicked on a six o'clock that morning. He blinked open his eyes, looking straight up at the collection of the incandescent lights high above on his ceiling. Dr. Cockroach blinked again then yawned widely. He had been in a very deep sleep before Monger's harsh wakeup call roused him. Every morning at six o'clock the lights in the facility were turned on to wake up the monsters that lived there. Dr. Cockroach turned over with a groan to lie on his stomach. He really should have a discussion with Monger about installing an alarm clock or something less shocking.

But there was a long day ahead of him and things needed to get done. Last night had been one of the worst failures he had ever experienced. He could tell that the common room still smelled like burnt popcorn. Sighing into his pillow, Dr. Cockroach uncovered himself and swung his legs out of bed. He sat on the edge of his bed for a few moments, trying to collect himself and find the will to start the day. His eyes were heavy with sleep and everything was blurred.

Wait. That wasn't normal. Usually he saw everything quite clearly due to his large eyes. However, at the moment he didn't care. He knew that he had to go back to the drawing board and start over on the experiment. It was incredibly important. Finally getting to his feet, Dr. Cockroach stretched and began to make his way to the restroom.

As he walked, he couldn't help but think about the events of last night. Susan – his very dearest Susan – had asked him to make something that would isolate the Quantonium in her body and store it until it was needed, so she could be small and large at will. Dr. Cockroach, now that he knew what caused her gigantism, was very happy to take on this project. After all, he would do anything to help Susan.

So he had immediately set to work on it. That was little over a month ago. He was trying to make something that would isolate the Quantonium and make Susan small as long as she wore it. A necklace, perhaps. Dr. Cockroach was very close to his breakthrough finish when the stone in the middle of the necklace that was supposed to hold the Quantonium had decided to explode in his face. He had gone to bed with crushed spirits and dashed hopes. Dr. Cockroach had been working on this experiment for a month, analyzing every last detail to the barest minimum. He had to go back and find out exactly where he went wrong. For Susan.

As Dr. Cockroach entered the restroom, he turned on the sink, waiting for the warm water to come along. His eyes were still blurry, so perhaps a good washcloth would wake him up. He had a long day ahead of him, with no rest or breaks. He _was_ going to complete the experiment for his friend. Grabbing a soft towel off of the rack, Dr. Cockroach ran it under the sink and then rung it out. He brought it to his face, breathing in the steam deeply and closing his eyes.

Wait. This was wrong. This was very wrong. What was wrong with his _face_? It felt like completely the wrong shape…instead of round with large eyes, his eyes felt tiny and his head felt long. His hands pressed against something in the middle of his face, soft and bendable – was that a _nose_? Everything on his face felt extremely out of place. Wait a minute…was…was that a lock of _hair_ on top of his head? Dr. Cockroach whipped the towel away from his face, tossing it to the floor. His eyes still weren't focusing, like they had shrunk ten times. His entire body began to tremble in fear. Reaching forward with a hand, he wiped away the steam that coated the mirror, expecting to see a skinny man with an insect head and two, huge hazel eyes dressed in fine burgundy pajamas…

Well. At least he still had the pajamas on.

Dr. Cockroach could only stare at the mirror, his jaw dropping and his infuriatingly tiny eyes growing wide. He could very clearly see his reflection in the mirror, and it was a reflection he hadn't seen in fifty years. Staring back at him was a human man, about twenty-seven years old. He had a long face and a long nose. He had a small pencil moustache and a hint of stubble on his chin. On his head were slightly mussed locks of brown hair with just a hint of red. There were no antennae. His bushy, disheveled brows rose high over eyes that were ten times smaller than he was used to seeing. They were still their golden-hazel color.

Dr. Cockroach's scream echoed throughout the facility. He bolted out of the restroom, his heart thumping painfully against his chest. He had to find help. He _must_ be hallucinating. As he ran, he stared at his too-large hands, willing them to shrink and turn a reddish-tan color. They remained the wrong size and color. These couldn't be his hands! This couldn't be his face! Dr. Cockroach screeched to a halt in the common room and three monsters looked upon him surprise.

Susan, Link, and B.O.B. were just settling down to breakfast when they had heard Dr. Cockroach scream. They stared at him as he stood there, panting and trembling. They all froze for a few moments before B.O.B. whimpered and began to back up away from the table. He quickly made his way to hide behind Susan's legs. Link bared his teeth and snarled threateningly. Susan looked horrified, and she stood up, backing away from Dr. Cockroach. His heart fell – why were they doing this?

"What? What is the matter?" He asked desperately, glancing at his hands. They were still large and a pale peach color – the hands of a full-on human. No. No, this couldn't have happened…

"You're not the Doc!" Link snarled as Susan bent down and shielded him and B.O.B. from the stranger. The amphibious ape pointed an accusing finger in the scientist's direction.

"No! No, I am! I am Dr. Cockroach, Link!" Dr. Cockroach cried, holding out his hands and trying to take a step forward. Susan, however, pulled B.O.B. and Link away from him, making sure to protect them. Link snarled at him once more. "How do you know my name?!"

"I've known you for fifty years! You too, B.O.B.!" Dr. Cockroach cried, looking pleadingly at the cerulean globule that was clinging to Susan's hand fearfully. His single eye looked like it was filled with tears of terror.

"You're not Dr. Cockroach! He is not a human. He has a bug head. He doesn't have hair. And he is my friend!" B.O.B. sobbed, burying his face into Susan's hand and willing the stranger to disappear. Dr. Cockroach dropped down to his knees, staring at his three friends with utter disbelief. How could this have happened? The explosion last night must have mutated him while he slept – and reverted him back into a human. His friends – his family – didn't know who he was. Looking up at Susan, tears pricking his eyes, he made one last plea.

"Susan. Susan, my dear, look at me. Listen to me. My voice is the same, I-I still have a moustache and…and my eyes! They're the same color. I'm still Dr. Cockroach, Susan! I'm still your friend!" Dr. Cockroach cried up to her, holding out a beseeching hand as tears streamed down his cheeks. Not his real cheeks. His skin was far too soft and pale. He was supposed to be deep claret, and his skin was supposed to be smooth and hard. This wasn't _right_! Susan obviously didn't believe him. She stood up, keeping Link and B.O.B. in her hands to protect them. She glared down at him with a scathing look.

"You are _not_ Dr. Cockroach. You are _not_ my friend. Get away from us." She said softly, still glaring at him with a look of hatred. His heart broke in two. They hated this stranger trying to pass himself up as their Dr. Cockroach. But no. He was no longer a monster. He was a mere, silly human. Suddenly, a door behind him banged open and an army-green Jeep rocketed into the common room. Sitting at the wheel was Monger, a rabid look in his eyes. He stopped the Jeep just before running over Dr. Cockroach. The young man scrambled to his feet, looking unsteady. His legs were too long. His head wasn't big enough for him to balance. However, he managed to gain his balance, and he ran over to Monger, desperate for someone to understand.

"Monger! Thank God! I don't know what happened, an experiment went wrong last night, and I –" His plea was abruptly cut off by Monger's huge and meaty hands closing around his neck. His oxygen supply was immediately cut off, and he struggled for air as the formidable general brought the scientist close to his face. He whispered threateningly, baring his teeth.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or how you found this place, but if you ever set foot in this facility again, I swear you will never see the light of day again. This place is for my monsters only. Not some slack-jawed youngin' who thinks it's cool to march himself into someone else's home." Monger snarled, his hands tightening around Dr. Cockroach's neck. He gasped for air, swiftly turning a pale shade of blue. Monger forcefully threw the man into the back of the Jeep. He gasped desperately for air, rubbing his neck. Sitting up quickly, Dr. Cockroach reached out to his friends. Susan was still glaring at him with hate. B.O.B. was sobbing and Link was snarling.

Monger revved the Jeep and sped out of the common room. Tears poured from Dr. Cockroach's eyes. Would they notice that he was even missing? Why couldn't they see that it was him? He wasn't just some human – he was a mad scientist that wore a turtleneck and lab coat, had golden hazel eyes, spoke in an English accent, and loved his friends dearly. No. They weren't his friends. They were his family. All of them. And one of them he adored with all of his heart…ever since the day she had begun to beat him with that huge spoon.

"_Susan_!" He cried out, reaching for her over the side of the Jeep. However, he was too late. As soon as the Jeep cleared the perimeter, the giant metallic door rocketed downwards. It sealed shut with a large crash and blocked him from his family for the rest of his life…

"_No_!" He gasped, his eyes snapping open and his chest heaving as he panted. His small hands gripped the sheets under his body with a vice–like grip. He blinked in the darkness, his whole body trembling from the shock of the nightmare. Dr. Cockroach quickly realized that is all it was. A mere nightmare. He slowly sat up, closing his eyes and rubbing them. To his immense relief, his eyes felt huge and his hands small. His heart still pounded against his chest, his body still trembling. To reassure himself, Dr. Cockroach ran his hands over his face, feeling his eye ridges, his distinct lack of a visible nose and ears, and the only hair on his face being his moustache and bushy brows. Reaching up, he gently wrapped his hands around his antennae to make sure they were there.

Dr. Cockroach heaved a deep sigh of relief, slumping back down onto the bed. He crossed his hands over his chest. Like in the dream, he was wearing his warm burgundy pajamas. Sighing, Dr. Cockroach turned over to try and get back to sleep. However, he couldn't stop himself from pondering the nightmare he just had to suffer through. He and Susan had been talking about trying to isolate the Quantonium that day and make it so she could use it whenever she wanted. However, Susan had refused. Her gigantism had unleashed her hidden confidence and bravery. Her powers had set her free, and she would never take it away. Having the powers had helped her find her family.

Dr. Cockroach smiled softly to himself as he curled up under the blankets. Thankfully, he could feel the heavy weight of sleep embracing his body. Before he could fall asleep once more, Dr. Cockroach came up with a sturdy conclusion. Even if he would somehow turn himself into a human once more, he would do whatever it took to turn himself back into a half-cockroach. After all, being so had opened his eyes so much more. He had the greatest mates anyone could ask for, even if the blokes were sometimes dim-witted. He was fighting with his team to keep the Earth safe from aliens and evil monsters. And if he was a human, he would have never met Susan…

He also came up with another conclusion. No more experiments before bedtime.


	16. Fondness

**I believe I mentioned Nerrik in a previous drabble. Now you get to know her story! This is one of my favorite Link-centered drabbles, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Check out my DeviantArt! (Under the same username)**

**~Raindrops to all, Cel **

Link never told anyone this – not even Insectosaurus. Twenty-thousand years ago, when he was a young adult and his name wasn't Link, he had a mate. A beautiful female of his species, whose name he translated to Nerrik when he learned English. Nerrik was a dull teal with perfect fins and deep blue eyes. He had fallen for her upon first sight and when first mating season rolled around, Link had walked right up to Nerrik, and she to him. Link couldn't express his happiness. Nerrik was the kind of female that was a good hunter, and wouldn't hesitate to defend her territory. However, he had seen her with the babies of the troupe. She was gentle and motherly. He really and truly loved her.

However, it all changed during that mating season. A month later, humans drove the troupe out of their lush and beautiful home. Link and his family were forced up into the frigid, unknown North. Link was separated in a blizzard, and his kind didn't take too kindly to freezing cold. He went into a twenty-thousand year sleep. It didn't take him long after awakening to realize that he would never see Nerrik again. The humans had forced him away from her, and in a way, had taken her away from him.

One of the many reasons Link wasn't all-too fond of the human race.


	17. Happiness

**I know, I know. A short drabble followed by a short one. Problem is, I've actually run out of longer ones to give to y'all. I've just gotta write the rest of the series. Which is going to be coming up rather soon! **

**Oh, I'm having a contest. My fanbase has grown so large that I want to recieve a name to call you all, like Lady Gaga calls her fans her "Little Monsters." Submit your answer in review or PM, and I'll reveal the winner in Chapter 11 of 9 The Savior Returns! Have fun! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel **

Susan couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. When she was little, she was always picked on and left out by other girls. She preferred books to going shopping in the mall. As she grew older, Susan tried to get into things normal women would like – going to the mall, gossip, clothes – the works. She eventually liked dressing up nicely and putting on makeup in the morning. She had friends, but she still felt empty inside.

When she met Derek, she did everything she could to hold onto him. No matter how he hurt her, she brushed it off and told herself that he really loved her. She was determined to marry him and not to grow old alone and die lonely and sad. But then she turned into a giant woman and met _them_.

The four monsters showed her what real friendship and real love looked like. They didn't care if she woke up in the morning, clothes all rumpled, not a stitch of makeup on her face, and her hair was sticking in six different directions. They always loved her for what was on the inside. They would do anything for her, and Susan knew that they really and truly adored her for just being Susan. She looked forward for the new days to come with her monstrously wonderful friends.


	18. Essential

**Another sweet little SusanxDoctor Cockroach oneshot. Hey, you guys, pay attention! I've found out I don't have an idea for my second to last drabble! I'm leaving it up to you guys to give me an idea for that drabble! I will decide and announce the winner in the next drabble! Get creative and send it it! Thanks, you guys! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

The winter's night was freezing cold. Wherever in Nevada the monster's facility was located (even its inhabitants didn't have the privilege of knowing exactly where it was), the temperature had dropped significantly. Thick clouds blocked out the starry night sky and it looked like it was about to snow. Inside the facility, the five monsters all mulled around together until the temperature plummeted so severely that poor Link was about to pass out. He didn't tolerate cold temperatures well. He yawned, bid everyone a good night and swung his way to his room. Insectosaurus followed, and B.O.B. soon became bored, so he went to his own room. This left Susan alone in the common room, sipping a cup of tea and shivering. It was defiantly time to turn in.

Susan walked to her room, pulling her thick flannel nightshirt closer to her body. She was looking forward to snuggling under her blankets when she saw that Dr. Cockroach's door was only half-closed. The light in his room was still on. Susan grinned and rolled her eyes. He had been working on something since noon and she hadn't seen much of the insect man since. He was known for working late into the night, but it was far too cold to do so tonight. Bending down, Susan quickly punched in the security code to fully open the door. It rocketed upwards with a _whoosh_ and Susan straightened. She walked into Dr. Cockroach's room, peering around for her friend. It was high time he headed to bed. Susan spotted him, and what she saw made her smile.

Dr. Cockroach was sitting at his desk, his notebook, several pencils, his microscope, and many different vials, flasks, test tubes, and beakers surrounding him. Each was filled with a different kind of liquid. Microscope slides were stacked neatly beside him, but it didn't appear he was working too hard. He was slumped over his desk, and his large head cushioned on an arm. His big eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply and softly. Dr. Cockroach was dead asleep, probably in the middle of an analysis.

Susan couldn't help but try and muffle her giggles. He just looked so cute and tired and Susan concluded that he probably wore himself out with some new hypothesis or something. Shaking her head, she carefully walked through his room, taking care not to step on anything. Susan bent down behind him, almost hating to wake him up now. He looked so peaceful, but not very comfortable. Reaching forward with a hand, Susan gently rubbed his back with her index finger to wake him. Dr. Cockroach woke with a snort, his eyes opening and blinking in confusion.

"Doctor?" Susan asked softly, peering down at him. Hearing her voice, he lifted his head and looked wearily up at her. She smiled down at him, but he still looked confused and only half-awake. Poor guy, he must have been working very hard all day. The mad scientist straightened himself, giving a small groan and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh…oh, Susan, my dear…._mmm_, must've fallen…'sleep during analysis." He murmured, voice thick with exhaustion. He yawned widely, stretching his arms out sideways. Susan giggled softly, running her finger across his head and gently stroking back his antennae. He looked up at her at the touch, his smile woozy and his eyes unfocused. Susan sighed and shook her head. Dr. Cockroach yawned again and lay back down on his desk, sighing softly.

"Nuh-uh, Doc. C'mon, it's freezing cold in here. You've gotta get some sleep." Susan said gently, cupping a hand around him and keeping him upright. He leaned against her hand and tried to look up at her.

"No…I merely need ten minutes…rest my eyes…must finish my analysis." Dr. Cockroach muttered, obviously struggling to keep his eyes open and to keep himself from falling asleep in Susan's hand. Susan shook her head.

"Nope. The analysis can be delayed until tomorrow. C'mon, bedtime." She said, gently scooping Dr. Cockroach up into her hand. She cradled him in her hand for a moment before bringing him over and setting him down to sit on his bed. Dr. Cockroach swayed, looking like was about to get back up and finish his analysis. As soon as he placed his feet on the floor, however, Susan easily brought him back to the bed. He tried to glare up at her, but only managed in looking even more exhausted. Susan smirked and gently seized the hem of his lab coat between her thumb and index finger. Before Dr. Cockroach could protest, she slipped it up over his head and laid it across the foot of the bed.

"My dear…I needed that…" He mumbled, yawning again. Susan could only sigh and roll her eyes. He was always so determined and stubborn.

"Doc, you're exhausted. Science can wait until tomorrow." Susan said briskly. Dr. Cockroach could only sigh and struggle against the heavy weight of sleep falling over him. He could vaguely feel Susan flick off his shoes with a thumb. The abrupt cold made his toes curl and a shudder to seize his body.

"See? It's too cold to work tonight. C'mon, Doc." Susan said gently, pulling back the covers on his bed. Before he could say anything, the giant woman cupped her hand around him and shifted him to lie down. As if she was putting a baby to bed, Susan gently laid his head down on the pillow and pulled the covers over his body. Dr. Cockroach sighed and curled up underneath the blanket, gratefully welcoming the warmth. Though he usually objected to sleeping in his clothes, his turtleneck and flannel pants _did_ seem rather warm…

Susan grinned down at him, leaning down. She pressed her index finger to her lips and then gently placed the finger on top of his head. A small smile appeared on his lips, and he managed to reach up and give her finger a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, my dear." He murmured, and Susan smiled.

"Goodnight, Doc." Susan replied, straightening and walking out of his room, quite ready to snuggle into her own bed and get warm. Dr. Cockroach cracked open one eye, watching the beautiful woman walk out of his room. A small smile formed on his lips, and he snuggled even deeper into the blankets, his body wrapped in warmth. Susan was right. Science could very well wait until tomorrow.


End file.
